Le banquet céleste
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Dix histoires pour dix chevaliers. Chapitre 1 : Je veux un cheval ! La journée d'une petite peste...


Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est copyright Kurumada, Shueisha, Toiei.

Remarques diverses : fic en dix chapitres (un par personnage). Chaque chapitre consacré à un personnage peut être lu comme un one-shot, mais il y aura une progression chronologique (on commence par la période fondation donc) et les différents épisodes forment un tout.

Les passages en italiques sont extraits de Platon.

o

o

**Chapitre 1 : La tristesse de Saori**

La petite fille s'était arc-boutée contre la balustrade de la terrasse de l'aile gauche du manoir, appréciant l'agréable mélange d'étirements et de tensions qu'il y avait dans cette nouvelle façon de se tenir, et le changement bizarre de perspective qui en découlait. Vu d'ici, et dans cette manière de se pencher, le monde semblait assez différent. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle façon de se l'approprier.

Ce monde, c'était la vaste maison des Kido, dédale sans plan rempli de choses, et le parc immense sur lequel jouaient le soleil, les ombres et les saisons. Mais il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa contemplation du paysage. Saori n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle n'avait pas assez de mémoire, n'avait pas connu assez d'automnes pour que les premiers signes de sa venue puissent être reconnus et soulever quelque chose de suffisamment éloigné et profond pour que se produise cet ébranlement qu'on appelle « nostalgie ». La jeune héritière était encore trop proche d'elle-même, juste une ombre très courte sur le dallage blanc de la terrasse, pas assez d'espace pour plier, pas de volutes dans l'esprit. Juste une conscience de vivre spontanée, sans arrière-pensées, et cruelle.

« Tout ça, c'est à mon grand-père. »

La fillette tenta une position plus confortable, qui lui permettait, en prenant appui sur son pied droit, de tendre le cou pour « surplomber davantage la situation ». À ce moment-là elle maudit sa gouvernante qui l'avait obligée à se mettre en jupe. Saori détestait les robes et préférait les shorts, ces nouveaux shorts de sport si pratiques pour aller effectuer ses missions de contrôle.

Peu rancunière toutefois, elle rit.

Il y eut alors un glissement de vent doux dans la hauteur du Monde Kido, et les arbres du parc frémirent et courbèrent légèrement la cime. On aurait dit qu'ils s'abaissaient de déférence sous les éléments plus élevés, les étoiles des sphères supérieures encore cachées, la lune toute blanche en ce matin de septembre. Il souleva les cheveux et la frange bien coupés de la petite fille souriante au cou frêle. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et son regard bleu et concentré avait maintenant entrepris d'observer l'allée centrale animée par le ballet des fournisseurs – il y avait le camion qui amenait la nourriture pour les prisonniers, les différents coursiers dont faisait partie le Beau Coursier, mais aussi les nombreux visiteurs de Grand-père, et souvent la limousine qui l'amenait en ville.

Cette fois c'était une grande voiture noire qui descendait l'allée avec un ronronnement doux, mais on aurait dit que derrière la douceur de ce son se cachait quelque chose de grave. Le véhicule s'arrêta d'un coup devant le perron en faisant crisser sa machinerie d'une façon plutôt déplaisante. Le chauffeur était un homme de haute taille avec des lunettes noires, et Saori se demanda pourquoi autant d'hommes portant des verres fumés entouraient son grand-père.

L'intéressant homme aux lunettes noires ouvrit les portières. Un gamin vêtu d'un vieux survêtement orange avec des bandes sur les côtés en sortit avec hésitation. Il avait des cheveux un peu longs qui lui tombaient dans le cou et sur les yeux, ainsi qu'un air perpétuellement honteux. Saori indignée pensa qu'il pourrait au moins aller chez le coiffeur de temps en temps, ce n'était vraiment pas poli, puis elle trouva le deuxième très jaune, signe d'une origine rustique. Lui n'avait pas l'air honteux mais plutôt méfiant. Il devait bien avoir huit ans, et ses cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils en avaient des reflets bleus.

« Ce garçon-là a des cheveux comme des myrtilles », conclut Saori de son observation. « Et l'autre on dirait une orange avec des feuilles à la place de la tête. Hum-hum, sont-ils dignes d'être servants dans notre domaine ? En tout cas ce sont des pouilleux ! Grand-père est bien bon de les recueillir ici avec tous les autres. Je vais descendre pour aller leur dire et les voir de plus près. »

Saori abandonna son poste d'observation et se rua gaiement dans la pièce confortable qui donnait sur la terrasse. Les escaliers recouverts en leur centre d'un tapis rouge et la rampe glissante en bois vernis furent ensuite descendus avec la même jubilation éthérée, la jupe ayant tout de même cette vertu de posséder dans les descentes les capacités de propulsion d'une mongolfière non soumise à la gravité.

« Légère ! Fière ! Mongolfière ! », cria Saori en manquant de percuter le majordome désarmé face à la vivacité de cette royale canaille.

« Tatsumi ! Sashimi ! », hurla-t-elle à nouveau avant de disparaître.

Les orphelins étaient d'abord amenés dans les bureaux de l'aile gauche du Manoir, avant de partir plus loin au fond du parc dans le grand bâtiment qui avait été construit il y a un an. Pour cela on avait dû détruire les écuries, et Saori ne pouvait plus faire de poney quand elle le désirait. Elle avait pleuré quand son shetland avait été emmené loin d'elle (provisoirement), hurlant que c'était injuste. Sa rancœur envers les orphelins venait en partie de là, elle se sentait dépossédée d'une partie de l'attention de son grand-père. Pour n'importe quel adulte cela aurait semblé complètement ridicule, qu'une petite fille qui avait toujours tout eu puisse éprouver de la jalousie à l'égard d'orphelins qui vivaient entassés comme des poules dans des dortoirs d'un dénuement militaire, et qui pour nombre d'entre eux, venaient juste de perdre leurs parents. Mais Saori ne supportait pas que Grand-père s'occupe d'autres enfants, même pour faire de la « charité » (c'était le mot en question d'après son précepteur) – n'avait-il pas assez d'enfants avec elle ? Pourquoi aller sortir de l'orphelinat ces dizaines de garçons au regard farouche, pour la plupart sauvages et ingrats ? Etait-ce parce que Grand-père désirait avoir des petits-fils, et qu'une petite-fille ne lui suffisait pas ? Pour la première fois, Saori ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à accepter les décisions de cet homme à la grandeur mythique qui apparaissait à tous tel un dieu parmi les hommes, et son regard était empli de haine blessée tandis qu'elle écoutait derrière la porte du bureau.

« Haneda Ikki, né le 15 août 1971, de Haneda Midori et de père inconnu. Haneda Shun, né le 6 septembre 1974, de Haneda Midori et de père inconnu. Ils viennent de Tokyo, l'orphelinat catholique rattaché à Notre-Dame. »

« Très bien. Je crois que tous les papiers sont en règle. Ikki, Shun, bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison. Vous apprendrez ici à vous perfectionner dans les arts martiaux, un enseignement scolaire de qualité vous sera également dispensé. Nous espérons ainsi vous donner tous les outils pour réussir dans la vie, outils qui malheureusement vous avaient été retirés par le sort. »

« Merci Monsieur », répondit avec application une voix d'enfant singulièrement sérieuse et basse. « Sh… »

« Merci Monsieur », fit à son tour la voix de l'autre enfant, une voix haut-perchée mais qui tintait d'une façon douce, comme le carillon d'une boîte à musique. Une voix qui avait encore quelque chose du bébé, s'amusa à détailler Saori. « Ikki, est-ce qu'on aura le droit d'écrire à Sœur Tomoko ? »

« Shun ! Tu ne dois pas… »

« Bien sûr », répondit le secrétaire avec bienveillance. « Tu pourras aussi écrire à tous tes anciens amis de l'orphelinat. »

Saori manqua de s'esclaffer derrière la porte. Baka !, pensa Mademoiselle Kido en son for intérieur. Tu ne sais pas encore que les hommes en costume ouvrent les lettres qui doivent partir, et qu'ils les mettent dans la boîte qui fait des lamelles de papier si ce que tu écris ne leur convient pas.

Mais c'était l'heure de se replier stratégiquement à côté du vase aux plumes de paon, les invités n'allaient pas tarder à sortir. Ces deux-là en tout cas promettaient d'être des _cas sociaux_, songea Saori en préparant son sourire d'hôtesse aimable et courtoise. L'un avait tout d'un voyou avec son air de vieux avant l'âge, et l'autre c'était le contraire, il portait encore la couche.

Cette fois pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de leur donner un premier aperçu de sa vision du monde, car une jeune dame guindée à l'apparence ennuyeuse venait vers elle avec rapidité, ses talons aiguilles s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse moquette pourpre.

« Vos chaussures sont moches », déclara Saori.

« Mademoiselle, je vous ai cherchée dans tout le manoir, c'est l'heure de votre leçon de piano », répondit la jeune femme en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Un autre jour », dit Saori en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour regarder les feuilles tomber.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre jour possible, c'est aujourd'hui et ce matin dans votre emploi du temps, et vous devez venir avec moi. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ! », s'impatienta la fillette. « J'ai autre chose à faire ! Vous vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous, non ? De toute façon vous êtes BÊTE, vous ne comprenez jamais rien ! Vous n'êtes qu'une grosse oie ! »

Saori avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un plaisir non dissimulé – humilier son jeune professeur de piano était comme manger un bonbon sur lequel on a soudain mis la main. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille, ne trouvant aucune moyen pour répliquer à ses tirs, finissait toujours par perdre pied dans ses chaussures laides. Elle voyait même parfois qu'au centre de ce vertige, l'employée était au bord des larmes. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à prendre en pitié et encore moins à respecter des gens qui avaient des chaussures laides et qui par là-même étaient _ridicules_, insignifiants comme des objets qu'on peut pousser du pied. Non, Saori ne se sentait pas coupable de voir le menton de la pianiste osciller légèrement, exprimant l'extrême agitation de son esprit qui se débattait – vainement dans la panique – pour trouver une solution et parvenir à persuader son élève de la suivre pour lui délivrer un cours. Elle éprouvait plutôt du ressentiment à son égard, et se représentait avec mépris la culpabilité que son vis-à-vis aurait dû ressentir, culpabilité de lui infliger sa présence bestiale dénuée de toute forme de noblesse.

Après ces dérobades, il fallut bien sûr que son grand-père lui fasse la morale, au déjeuner. Saori avait fait l'école buissonnière durant toute la matinée, allant également rôder autour du réfectoire et des bâtiments des orphelins, les observant comme des bêtes curieuses, prête à entrer en scène.

Cependant elle ne s'était pas concentrée sur cet insolent de Seiya cette fois, mais sur le nouveau venu, celui qui était chétif : dès la première récréation, il s'était fait houspiller et voler ses billes. Son frère, le voyou, était venu à sa rescousse. Le chétif s'était mis à pleurnicher parce qu'il voulait se faire des amis. Il n'y avait rien de plus pitoyable qu'un faible inconscient des réalités simples de la vie.

« Saori, j'espère que tu prêteras plus d'attention à tes cours de cet après-midi. Tu as de l'histoire et du grec. Ce n'est pas parce que tu apprends vite que tu dois négliger ton éducation. »

Grand-père accordait beaucoup d'attention à ces choses malheureusement ; c'était un homme de culture, très curieux, un autodidacte disait-on. Mais les cours de grec ancien, parlons-en ! Elle en faisait des cauchemars. Deux heures après le déjeuner, alors que le parfum du parc emplissait ses narines, elle sentait sa tête tomber au-dessus des textes indéchiffrables et des épais manuels.

_Voilà pourquoi, dans l'ordre de la loi, on déclare injuste et laide l'ambition d'avoir plus que le commun des hommes, et c'est ce qu'on appelle injustice. Mais je vois que la nature elle même proclame qu'il est juste que le meilleur ait plus que le pire et le plus puissant que le plus faible. Elle nous montre par mille exemples qu'il en est ainsi et que non seulement dans le monde animal, mais encore dans le genre humain, dans les cités et les races entières, on a jugé que la justice voulait que le plus fort commandât au moins fort et fût mieux partagé que lui. De quel droit, en effet, Xerxès porta t il la guerre en Grèce et son père en Scythie, sans parler d'une infinité d'autres exemples du même genre qu'on pourrait citer ? _

_- Oh ! oh ! Calliclès, que tu es artificieux ! Tu me traites en enfant : tu me dis tantôt que les choses sont d'une façon, tantôt d'une autre et tu cherches à me tromper. Je ne croyais pourtant pas au commencement que tu voudrais me tromper, car je te considérais comme un ami. Je suis déçu et je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à me contenter de ce que j'ai, comme dit le vieux proverbe, et à prendre ce que tu me donnes. _

Elle en faisait des cauchemars. Des vagues hautes comme des gratte-ciels. Une plaine couverte d'hommes bataillant, aux visages couverts de masques d'or, muets, des guerriers décapités, la grande porte des lions, et maintenant elle marchait dans une salle au sol couvert d'un tapis couleur pourpre, la couleur des empereurs.

_Les savants disent que le ciel et la terre, les dieux et les hommes sont unis ensemble par l'amitié, la règle, la tempérance et la justice, et c'est pour cela, camarade, qu'ils donnent à tout cet univers le nom de cosmos, et non de désordre et de dérèglement._

Elle dodelinait de la tête. Elle faisait le tour de la statue au trident toute verte, l'océan était vraiment profond et infini, et les grandes portes s'ouvraient devant l'ébranleur du sol, entouré de ses nymphes.

_Autrefois les dieux se partagèrent entre eux la terre entière, contrée par contrée et sans dispute ; car il ne serait pas raisonnable de croire que les dieux ignorent ce qui convient à chacun d'eux, ni que, sachant ce qui convient mieux aux uns, les autres essayent de s'en emparer à la faveur de la discorde. _

Elle en faisait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits.

_Ayant donc obtenu dans ce juste partage le lot qui leur convenait, ils peuplèrent chacun leur contrée, et, quand elle fut peuplée, ils nous élevèrent, nous, leurs ouailles et leurs nourrissons, comme les bergers leurs troupeaux, mais sans violenter nos corps, comme le font les bergers qui mènent paître leur bétail à coups de fouet ; mais, se plaçant pour ainsi dire à la poupe, d'où l'animal est le plus facile à diriger, ils le gouvernaient en usant de la persuasion comme gouvernail et maîtrisaient ainsi son âme selon leur propre dessein, et c'est ainsi qu'ils conduisaient et gouvernaient toute l'espèce mortelle. Tandis que les autres dieux réglaient l'organisation des différents pays que le sort leur avait assignés, Héphaïstos et Athéna qui ont la même nature, et parce qu'ils sont enfants du même père, et parce qu'ils s'accordent dans le même amour de la sagesse et des arts, ayant reçu tous deux en commun notre pays, comme un lot qui leur était propre et naturellement approprié à la vertu et à la pensée, y firent naître de la terre des gens de bien et leur enseignèrent l'organisation politique. Leurs noms ont été conservés, mais leurs oeuvres ont péri par la destruction de leurs successeurs et l'éloignement des temps._

« Saori ? Saori ? Tu as excellemment traduit cet extrait Saori. On peine à croire que tu n'as que huit ans », dit le précepteur. « Mais tu procèdes de manière trop intuitive. »

La petite soupira. Grand-Père aimait vraiment la Grèce Antique. Il l'avait visitée l'année de sa naissance. D'innombrables souvenirs en peuplaient son bureau.

Poussée par le désoeuvrement, elle s'y rendit à cinq heures, et comme n'importe quel enfant l'aurait fait, après avoir passé en revue les diverses reproductions coûteuses de vases et de statuettes, se mit à jouer avec la boule de neige toute simple du Parthénon. Est-ce qu'il neigeait jamais en Grèce ? Elle croyait qu'il y faisait toujours soleil. Elle était si seule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne neigeait pas encore ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller à Sapporo ? Elle avait mal en bas du cou, sous la gorge : ils ne comprenaient pas, tous, à quel point ils étaient bons avec eux, elle en tapa la boule de neige contre le mur. Mais l'objet se brisa et lui entailla la main ; des morceaux de verre s'étaient fichés profondément dans la peau blanche en la rayant de sang et en la brûlant. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur, et se mit à pleurer.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Jabu, forte tête venue de Nomo, avait participé à une partie de cache-cache dans le parc.

Malheureusement, le zèle l'avait poussé trop loin : au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, toujours pas l'ombre d'un Shiryu à l'horizon. La loi du Pire ayant bien entendu décidé de frapper à ce moment-là, Jabu avait été pris d'assaut par une envie pressante, et été obligé de sortir de sa cachette pour trouver des toilettes, se rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait entrepris de confondre WC et jardin à la française.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le manoir. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour trouver des toilettes, puis il s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe des appartements, errance due aussi bien à sa mémoire chancelante qu'à la curiosité et des espoirs inconscients. Il y avait tant de beaux objets ici !

Il traversa une salle remplie de grimoires avec des mappemondes et des cartes énigmatiques accrochées au mur. Le temps de se nettoyer les yeux, et c'était une autre salle, avec un énorme piano noir luisant comme un coquillage inquiétant.

Peu à l'aise au centre de cette pièce confinée où régnait cette atmosphère particulière des salles de réunion pour riches, le garçon s'amusa d'abord à examiner le métronome, puis il releva le lourd clapet de l'instrument, découvrant une longue rangée de touches d'un blanc immaculé, comme des dents à l'émail parfaite.

Il appuya sur la dernière touche ; on l'entendit à peine.

Il tenta alors l'avant-dernière…

*ping*

C'était bizarre, ça ne sonnait pas comme il aurait pensé. C'était juste aigu et chancelant comme une petite vieille qui fait claquer son dentier, ou qui tombe sur le trottoir au milieu des passants.

Il allait poursuivre plus loin l'examen du clavier, mais un bruit de course dans le couloir le dissuada d'en faire plus, et il alla rapidement se réfugier derrière une grosse console recouverte d'une nappe rouge.

Il avait bien fait : la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une petite fille entra en courant et se jeta contre le tabouret du piano, la tête soulevée de hoquets. Ses cheveux coupés au carré masquaient entièrement son visage, mais Jabu l'avait tout de suite reconnue.

C'était « Mademoiselle ».

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les traits crispés par la colère, le visage rouge. Ses yeux bleu foncé luisaient d'une fureur presque inhumaine. Elle se releva enfin, si jolie dans sa robe bleue à col Claudine, demeura quelques instants immobile, l'air inexpressif, puis alors que sa main semblait blessée, s'assit devant le piano.

Jabu ignorait que Mademoiselle Kido savait jouer des instruments. Plus surprenant encore, elle jouait tout à fait comme un adulte aurait pu jouer, ses petits doigts volaient sur le piano d'orchestre, engendrant comme par magie une mélodie complexe d'une parfaite fluidité. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et désolant de voir une enfant si jeune jouer aussi parfaitement. Jabu n'avait jamais écouté que la radio, la grande musique était quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui. Ce morceau que jouait la fillette était si beau et si triste pourtant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Pendant qu'il écoutait les joues mouillées de larmes, la colère de la jeune pianiste semblait s'être apaisée. Le garçon remarqua que l'expression de son visage avait complètement changé, on aurait presque dit une autre personne.

**fin**


End file.
